Die 3 Talismane (Zweites Anime).
Die 3 Talismane sind die 3 verfollste objecte von Neptune, Uranus und Pluto. Jede von den 3en haben eine einzige Kraft. Alle 3 haben diese Objecte schon seit immer und wissen genau wie sie funkunieren. Es wurde auch laut angedeutet dass alle schon einmal stark geleuchtet hatten als eine weitere Sailor Kriegerin erwachte: Sailor Satrun die mit ihrem Death Reborn Revolution alles zterören kann. Neptune besitzt den Deep Aqua Mirror den Ersten Talisman ein Spiegel den sie immer bei sich trägt und stöst dabei ohne zu wollen auf Mamoru der behilfich war, ihr den Spiegel vom Boden auf zu heben als sie sich das erste Mal sehen und sagte zu ihm, dass er in seinen frühren Leben Mal ein Prinz gewesen sei. Bei der zweiten begenung gab Michiru, Mamoru einen Umschlag mit Eintristskarten für das Violin Konzert von ihr selbst, was Usagi zur Eifersucht führte. Auch wird Mamoru eifersucht als er sieht wie Usagi mit Haruka redet aber beide kommen wieder zusammen. Auch ihr Spiegel konnte auch zeigen wie es damals vor kam im der Zeit des Silver Milenium und dessen zerstörung. Auch mit der Zeit kommen alle 3 Sailor Kriegerin zu den anderen da Neptune in ihrem Spiegel gesehen hatte, dass Sailor Moon in Gefahr ist und alle ein Team sind Uranus hat den Space Sword ein Schwert den sie als stäkere Waffe benutzt und wenig benutzt. Damit kann sie den Boden wie ein Erdbeben ausnutzen. Sie konnte eine der Witches 5 vernichten und so kam der zweite Talisman ernannt. Uranus ist auch die jenige die im Traum von Usagi erscheint als Mädchen was Usagi zur verwirung bringt, das sie nicht weisst welches geschlechts Haruka sei: ein Junge oder ein Mädchen. Aber dann ist es klar, dass, Haruka ein Mädchen ist. Mit der Zeit ging auch ihr sehenlichste Wunsch wircklichkeit: auch alle 3 wollten gerne mit den Anderen zusammen Kämpfen. Pluto die immer schon sie denken kann den Granat Zpeter oder auch den Garbet Orb immer bei sich um die Tür für Raum und Zeit zu bewaren und weiss wie es ging. Als Queen Serenity ihr damals zur Zeiten des Silver Milienius, ihr drei Tabboos vorgerichtete und keins davon zu benutzen tat sie es in Folge 25 nicht. Mit ihren Garbet Orb war sie dazu gezwungen die Zeit anzuhalten da Prince Demande gerade die 2 Silverkristalle der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft miteinander zu bringen um das Ende der Welt zu bringen was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Auch konnte ihr Garbet Orb zu dazu zu warnen wenn etwas nicht in Ordung sei. Auch wenn sie sich mit Chibiusa Neo-Queen Serenitys Tochter mit anfreundet benutzte sie ihr Garbet Orb und als wäre sie eine Zauberin sagte bloss ein Word: Abracadabra-Poff um der Kleinen Small Lady wieder die Freude zu geben und dieser Spruch sollte ihr von nutzten sein wenn sie traurig ist. Deep Aqua Mirror. Deep_Aqua_Mirror_(Crystal).png Deep Aqua Mirror from Michiru.jpg Deep_Aqua_MirrorSMC3.png Neptune gives her Mirror to Chibi Moon sighn of her Promise.png Space Sword Space_Sword_(Crystal).png Space Sword glowing.png Space Sword glowing gold.jpg Garnet Orb The_Garnet_OrbSMC3.png Garnet Orb.jpg Dead Scream.gif Kategorie:Objeckte